


What Is And What Should Never Be

by castielgurl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dimension Travel, F/M, Multiverse, Romanogers Appreciation Week 2019, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgurl/pseuds/castielgurl
Summary: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff live their life in a completely different than the main timeline. After Thanos thing happen everyone decides to live in separate ways. The Avengers had tried so hard to bring back everyone from the snap but they fail. Everyone in this universe had moved on and built a new world. Steve finally asked Natasha to enjoy their life together. Natasha and Steve only had each other. They decide to get married and have a son name, James. Their son brings joy and happiness in their lives after chaos and disaster. Despite toughness and the hardest time, they raise James to be an Avenger and a good young man. After 20 years, James found out his parents were missing and it happens to a lot of people in their world. The universe James lives in had been erased and gone because someone has changed the past. James and his friends travel back to a specific timeline to investigate why it happens. James found that the universe is completely different, his parents never married. His father goes back to the 40s to live his life with Peggy Carter and his mother died after sacrifice herself to get the infinity stone. How James going reunite his parents and tell them to believe they are made for each other?





	1. The New Avengers Met The Next Avengers

Falcon and everyone continues to lead the new Avengers. Captain Marvel, Black Panther, Scarlet Witch, Dr. Strange, Spiderman, Winter Soldier, Ant-man, the wasp is part of the new Avengers. One day in the avenger’s facility, the group of unknown people coming to face them. They all wearing a suit, and tech armor which similar to what Iron Man made. They look like a group of superheroes. At first, they fight each other because they did not know who they are and what intention of coming there. Before one of the women tell them to stop fighting and said they did not come to make chaos. They introduce themselves as the Avengers which are cause more confusing. How can they be another Avengers that they did not know about? They explained it they are the Avengers from the 20 years after the future. Is causes shocking revealing, one of the women claims as Scott Lang daughter, Cassie she tells a secret about her father which confirms she is indeed his daughter. In her timeline, Scott is missing and pronounce as death. The emotional reunion between daughter and father happen 

They telling their story and why and how they coming back to the past. They said they come to find out why their parents suddenly disappear and included many people lost their families. Like their existence are erased. Cassie, James, and Morgan Stark who apparently Tony Stark daughter the only member team has survived. Morgan invented a time portal and travel back to their current universe. They found the cause someone has changed the event in the past and created an alternate timeline. Where in that timeline some of their families did not exist including themselves. In simple explanations, if the parents did not exist their children are automatically erased. The Avengers finally understand why they come, but they did not know how they going to help them. After the discussion one of them is a young man who had fair skin, muscular about six foot asking where are the Avengers Iron Man, Hawkeye, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, and Thor. The Avengers explained to them where they are and they were shocked to hear Iron Man died, and Captain America going to travel time and never come back to stay in the 40s. The young man asking where is Black Widow? All of them look sad to reveal what happened to her. Wanda finally tells him she died because she sacrifices herself to get a soul stone. The young man could not believe what he heard, he looks sad and angry his emotions change suddenly. He asks why Captain America let her die, and what did he do during that? They explained to him and he looks very angry suddenly he hit the table and it breaks into pieces. Falcon asking why he very angry and what was Natasha connection to him? He said she was his mother. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

James Rogers Story  
James was born in the suburbs of Brooklyn. When he was a baby he had various diseases. Asthma, heart failure, kidney failure he got it all. He spent his baby years at the hospital. His father always regretted that James's illness was inherited from him. When he was a baby, he doesn`t have enough nutrients, skinny and pale skin. His development is slower than other babies. His body weight is also twice as low as other babies. His parents spend time to commute to the hospital every day. There was a night when he was six months old; he suddenly stopped breathing that causing panic from his parents. At one point the doctor said he would not live long. But his parents never give up. His parents love him wholeheartedly and give him the opportunity to grow like other normal children.  
James only knew that his parents were superheroes when he was five. Some people have told him he is the son of Captain America and the Black Widow. At first, he did not understand how big it meant being their child. While in school his friends talk about the superhero. At that time James realized he was a disappointment. He should be a strong, wise spawn just like his parents. Because of that James is depressed, shy and he avoiding being friends with other children. But his mother often raises his spirits, giving him advice and told him that he is different and special. His father never stops telling him he knew how this world worked and as long mom and dad love him, it doesn`t matter what people said. 

 

At the moment, the world in the improvement phase. His parents told them they lost many loved ones. They show him a photo, they claim as their friends and family that they had lost. His parents told an alien named Thanos was eliminate half of the world's population. James could not imagine how the world was before Thanos. He grew up in a sad world. He lives in moderation but he is grateful that he still has his parents. He had met some of his parent’s friends. The man named Clint, Rodney, Bruce had visited his house. He never met Tony and Thor until he was 12 years old.

The more James grew up he became a normal teenager. The disease he had suddenly disappeared. He didn`t realize he had super serum. When he was a sick child, he had lifted a three-seat sofa to find his favorite toy car under the couch. He was only three years old. He thought it was just a coincidence. At the age of teenage years, he enjoyed sports and began to learn self-defense from his parents. He is getting better, his body becomes healthier, and the girls start chasing him. He was red-haired, bright-skinned, blue-eyed, thin lips, and a handsome face. He brilliant at school, do well in the sport even become a leader in the baseball team. Even so in his heart, he is still a child that was sick, skinny and has an anxiety issue. He began to pay attention to the most in need. Because of his childhood experience makes James sensitive human, kind hearted, considerate and, love animals. 

James joined the Avengers when he was 18 years old. He began to realize this is what he wanted to do in his life. He wants to help others in need. He's just like the other Avengers kids. He obtained inspiration from his parents. Despite being denied at first, Natasha finally willingly let James make his own choice. He is acquainted with Monica, Cassie, Morgan, Harley, Thorun, and Francis. They eventually become close friends his avenger's friend is his second family. In his young age, James became the leader of Avengers like his father. His suit and shield were created by Morgan Stark.

His parents are the person he loves the most in his life. They take care of him until he grows up to become an amazing man and a hero. Steve and Natasha are everything for James. He is still close to his parents even though he becomes an adult. When he returned home in January 2043, he found his parents absent from home. He tried to contact them but could not be reached. While he was looking for his parents James heard panic screams from his neighbors. He saw his neighbor disappeared before his eyes and became dust. He ran to a neighborhood friend and found many other people who were also the victims. He panicked and while check on his smartphone there are catastrophic event happens in the world. Billions have been missing with no reason. 

James contacted another Avengers, Morgan, and Cassie successfully make contact with him. They both asked to meet at the Avengers headquarters. Morgan finds her father missing and Cassie loses his mother and stepfather. While the other Avengers were confirmed missing, they are also among others who missing massively. James now knew the fate of his parents

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Avengers HQ 2025  
When the Avengers heard the story of James Rogers they didn`t believe in what they heard.

Rodney asked how did they come here. James explains that they have Cosmic Strings technology that allows them to travel elsewhere. They have seen that one of the universes has eliminated the entire timeline. And that timeline is where young avengers live. Now, something has happened in another timeline that disturbed their timeline that it become the reason people vanished. 

They come to fix the original timeline and bring back their friends and many others. But they are not sure how and why it happened. They need to know what is happening in this universe. They let the current Avengers tell what happened in this universe.

They find that many other things different from their world. In their world, Tony still alive raises his children and his family with Pepper. Thor was married to a woman and also his friend named Sif who had a daughter named Thorun. Clint was recovering from the loss of his entire family and he also met another woman named Bobbi and married and had a Francis as their child. Dr. Hulk lives alone to study and open his own hospital. And Natasha and Steve are married and James is their child. And most The Avengers they found here should have died after Thanos in 2018.

"Here Steve and Natasha are just friends and partners, they are no more than friends," Bucky explains though in the heart he is also uncertain if they are just friends. They spent a lot of time together maybe they are maybe they not.

"Wait a minute, Captain America and Black Widow, anyone? This news should be the hottest story in the tabloids." Scott was also surprised by James's story. But he also did not know them both very closely.

"But Steve and Natasha never married in this universe then how James still alive? He never exists in this universe." Hope finally breaking the biggest question.

"You are right. We still don`t know how that happens. We probably will find an answer soon."

"They are my parents, they love each other, not because I am their child, I know how close their relationship is, they are very happy together." James was upset with their revelations.

"So we all live in a very different world all this time, Everything stand on their own " Carol speaks

"My parents told them they had failed to reverse the snap after Thanos did in 2018. In this universe, they succeeded, but the problem is it affected our world. Many of you should not be here.” James said

"If we save our parents, it means we will be safe our lives and everything will come back like before. Save my dad from the dead, then unite James's parents" Morgan gave the idea

"But your father was dead two years ago and Natasha died in Vormir, and Steve chose to live in the 40s," Sam told the truth.

"But we can go back to the past, and I can save my dad. James can go to that place before his mother makes that sacrifice." Morgan said

"I don`t think you understand, Natasha was dead and cannot be reversed, it's not an exchangeable process, that's what I heard from Clint Barton," Wanda recalled the conversation with Clint  
"Are you sure? Who can confirm it, you just believe in his words?" James still doesn`t believe it

"Well I don`t know, why don`t you go there and ask the guard for the stone itself? Besides Steve also said that he managed to return all the stones in his original place so that the original timeline would not be interrupted, otherwise he would take Natasha home." Sam a little bit annoys.

"My dad will not do that; he'll definitely find a way to save my mother." James insisted. He knows his stubborn attitude and never gives up.

"Maybe your father loves your mom, but this is the other Steve, this Steve is different, He who has never forgotten his first love, and he will definitely take the opportunity if he can go back in time to live with his first lover,” said Bucky

"If you go back to the past, the reality in the world will change, it will benefit your universe, but not in our reality. I am so sympathetic to you, but you should not interfere with the time." Dr. Strange said

"We all live in our own universe, without interruption, why are we suddenly colliding with each other? Why is this happening after a while? There's something going on, why now?" Cassie speaks

"How do you know the disruption comes from our universe?" T`Challa asked

"The cause of cosmic accidents has been detected in this universe," Morgan explained

"What do you mean?" Carol asked again

"We ask a few people who know about these things, but we don`t know how and who does it, that's why we came here" James answered

"Who is the best person to ask about time travel?” Morgan asking because everything seems confusing

"Maybe you can ask Dr. Banner” Scott remember he was the one who builds the quantum tunnel two years ago


	2. Professor Hulk and The Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with the positive response for this fiction. Thank you for everyone for reading. 
> 
> This Chapter got an important intermission.  
> The first meeting of Clint Barton and James Rogers. They had a very good talk.  
> And also Bruce Banner giving his advice and give all the knowledge he knows about time travel.

Bruce came to Avengers HQ, after the war with Thanos, he didn`t want to get involved with anything related to Avengers or time travel. After what happened to Tony, and Natasha he wanted to retire and rest, his arm suffered a permanent injury and was unable to fight again. But Bruce left his job at Seoul when he heard about Natasha son. 

"What do you say? All of you are from the future?" Bruce was shocked by the presence of the unknown strangers

"We have created a time machine with Cosmic Strings technology," Morgan said

"Who are you? How are you so smart to do all that?" Bruce was surprised by the women ability

"We have some helpful experts, I am Morgan Stark, Tony Stark's daughter" Morgan explained

"So now it makes sense, Tony's daughter will be able to do all that." Bruce smiles as he knows how Tony is a great inventor, his daughter probably inherited from him.

“Hi Doctor Banner, I`m Cassie Lang, Scott Lang daughter,” She said as she approaches the green monster. 

“Hi, I am James, Natasha Romanoff son” Bruce very nervous to ask him. “Are you..umm possibly my kid?” Bruce asks that awkward question but he has to just to make sure. Because of his history with Nat in the past. 

“What? No! that would be weird. Because I definitely did not look like you. You know what I mean. My father is Steve Rogers or Captain America” James suddenly touching behind his neck because that was an awkward situation. He didn`t know what was the relationship between his mother and this Big Green guy. Whatever it was it makes him want to throw up. 

“Oh, you are Rogers’s son? Okay, I got it. She made a good choice, instead of choosing me. I mean, of course, she will never pick me. She told me she could never have a child so. If it was Steve is the father it makes sense. Oh, I probably should shut up.” Dr. Hulk said his head look down his feet as his wave his hands finally turn the other way try not to look at James reaction. The whole conversation is awkward. 

"Dr. Banner, can you explain how our universe can collide with each other, while we all live in a different universe," Cassie asked

"The concept of a multiverse has long been debated by scientists. This is not a field of my expertise you may need a physicist to explain all this, besides I have an acquaintance and also a great physicist her name is Dr. Jane Foster, I will try to contact her" Bruce

"After receiving an email from Dr. Foster, she did some research and found what thing that causes this to happen. There is something or someone who opens the room for this other universe to clash, or a phenomenon called the Time Vortex when it opens the vortex, the other universe becomes one and erased another universe that exists" Bruce explained

"Doctor, do you mean the different universe being one into the original universe, the prime universe? Is it possible if we can break it into several universes like before?” Morgan asked

"It depends on why it's happening and who is capable of doing it. This thing must be very powerful and knowledgeable about Multiverse." Bruce answered

 

 

While Dr. Banner and try to communicate with other fellow scientists. James segregated himself from everyone. He remembered what they told him. It was hard for him to accept the fact that his father had left his mother to die alone. And he also married other women in the past. Did his father never love his mother? Did he even care about her?  
James is approached by a man.

"Hi, they said you are Steve Rogers’s son from the future? I'm Clint" Clint introduce himself. 

"I know who you are; they asked you to come here? Hi, my name is James" James shakes his hands. James knew Clint well; he knew that Clint had saved his mother when she was an assassin for KGB. 

"When I hear you are a Romanoff kid, I know I have to come here, to make sure Scott is not joking, you're lucky because you look like Natasha, obviously, you are her kid. If she's still alive, and see her own son she'll break your hand, and force you to admit that you're Hydra, or KGB trying to play with her feelings, Natasha should not be pregnant, but if Steve Rogers is your father, is all make sense, No one should underestimate that old man.” Clint talks with a smug. He knew Natasha very well.

"So you're with her while she's doing the sacrifice? It was hard for me to accept her decision, but that’s exactly my mother would do, she'll save you if I can do anything to save her, I'm sure I will, but my father, how can he let this happen? Why did he let her go to that horrible place? "James is sorry and a little angry

"James, Steve didn`t know what's in Vormir nor do we know what's waiting there. Every day I think of Natasha, and how I should do the other way, but she believes she had to sacrifice herself because she had no one in life, she knew she had to it is able to save her only family, The Avengers. Natasha is our hero, none of these people will alive if it wasn`t because of her. She safe many people, trillions of people. I'm sorry James; if she knows she has a son in the future she definitely will change her mind. But I was happy that she got to live her life with a person she loves even she different from our Natasha. But she truly deserves it. "Clint spoke to the young man.

James began to understand why his mother was acting like that. His mother was a very strong, caring woman and selfless. But James could not forgive what his father did. He could change everything. He has the opportunity to return to the past time. Why didn`t he try to bring her back? 

"But in Vormir, you said the sacrifice cannot be reversed?" James said

"That's what the red guy has to say, though I was yelling and screaming at him, he's still saying nothing I can do get her back. Steve's was returning the stone, I`m not sure what actually he saw there but I'm sure Steve would have thought to save her. I know he must try. Sorry, that's all I can tell you. I don`t want to come to that place again. All the bitter memory I want to forget. James, I am sorry for what happened to your parents. "Clint said, patting James's shoulder. Although he did not know James, he felt like he knew him. 

All Avengers gather in the living room. Bruce and Shuri have discussed and got an idea of how to rectify all the circumstances.

 

 

The first plan is to collect all the infinity stones from the past. But in the different timeline of what the Avengers have done in two years ago. Collect all and do the second snap in the universe where the young avengers exist before the universe disappears forever.

The second plan is to build an Anti Particle machine to close the time vortex. Resolve the entire universe back to its original.

They discuss all the consequences and who should be team up with whom. But there is one biggest question is who going to sacrifice for the Soul Stone? 

“No one can be sacrifice anymore. No one is going to die.” Sam insists. 

“But it was the only way to get the stone.” Wanda stands up

“I will do it to save everyone, as long as my parents alive” James standing up to volunteer. 

James bravery and selfless remind everyone he is very similar to Steve Rogers. 

“No, maybe we don`t have to sacrifice anyone. We just have to pick the correct timeline and specific time. We go to time after Clint Barton holds the stone and pick it up from him.” Morgan gives her an idea.

“It is possible to do that?” T`Challa not sure

“We could try. It probably will work” Shuri being an optimist.

They break the team into

New York 2012  
SHIELD HQ, Project Pegasus Tesseract & Loki Scepter  
Wanda, Sam, the Wasp, and Morgan Stark

New York 2012 Ancient One the Time Stone  
Dr. Strange

London 2013, Jane Foster found Aether  
Carol, TChalla, and Rodney

Power stone 2014 Xandar Nova vault room  
Scott, Spiderman and Cassie Lang

Vormir 2014, Soul stone  
Bucky and James

Bruce, Shuri and Jane Foster work on anti particle machines.  
Sam stood up to give the last words before they left.

"Remember everyone what is our mission. Get the stone and come back to our timeline. Do not take the risk of changing what has happened in the past. The previous Avengers have given everything to get the stone and bring us back. Now it is time for us to do the same thing. We do this for them. For Morgan Stark father who had died, for Natasha who had given her life. We didn`t what waiting for us there and remember always trust each other.” Sam gives his final speech for his team. 

 

The New Avengers and the Next Avengers synchronized their GPS. All suit set up. They all vanished into the quantum tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapter is James and Bucky went to Vormir and James met his father Steve Rogers in 1950s


	3. James and Uncle James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was very happy with your encouragement! Thank so much. Love you guys!
> 
> Here is the chapter you guys waiting for. James met Steve who married Peggy in the 1940s.   
> James and his uncle Bucky had a mission together. And Steve writes sweet and sad notes as a tribute to Natasha.   
> A little bit angsty Enjoy! Drop a comment below.

Vormir 2014

James felt a little awkward with Uncle Bucky. Even though they both had the same name. He doesn`t really know Bucky. He just heard stories from his father before. He was his father best friend. 

"Did your parents named you after me?" Bucky suddenly broke the silence.   
They climb a steep mountain. Vormir a dark and cold, No wonder why Clint didn`t want to return to this place again.

"Yeah, my dad often told me about Uncle," James answered. Mountain climbing is not a problem for James neither Bucky.

"Jeez, punks don`t call me Uncle I'm not that old." Bucky feels uncomfortable

"Aren`t you like hundred years old? Do you want me to call you grandpa?" James sarcastically

"You are just like your mother." Bucky chuckle

They arrived at the top of the mountain. But there's nothing there. No one, they didn`t see the red floating guys as what Clint told them before. James looked down to the bottom of the cliff. He now saw where his mother dies. He was horrified and sad when he remembers how her mother died below. What was in her mind when she fell? She must be scared. She probably was hurt so much. Her bone might be broken. With that James squeeze, he fist. This is not how things should end for her.

"James, it looks like the red guy is gone, the stone is gone, and your mother is gone," Bucky said, patting James's shoulder

"How do you know?" James asked

"Look at that" Bucky shows a portrait placed in stone. The portrait is a beautiful woman, it was Natasha. He recognized the painting; the details all are similar to his father signature sketch. It must have been painted by his father. James took the painting. Behind is was written the note

"When I got here, I really thought I could save Natasha, but when I got to the top, there was nothing, no one, I tried to drop the rock down the cliff, but nothing happened, the stone back in my hands I don`t even know what I'm doing - I finally confess my defeat - I cannot get Natasha back, I leave this portrait here, so that the next person comes here, who came here for the stone, unfortunately, the stone you looking for is gone. I do this for Natasha. So no one else will sacrifice someone they care about. Natasha was the last; I believe that's what she wants me to do.

Natasha, we love you. You are always in our hearts.'

I love you.

James makes a mistake. He thought his father didn`t care about his mother. 

"It seems like we need to go elsewhere James" Bucky said as he patted the young man shoulders.

 

Brooklyn 1950

Steve was sitting and looking at the yard. His son and daughter are playing together. Steve never dreamed of having a family. Steve has gone through a lot of things when he managed to restore all of Infinity Stones he finally made the choice to return to 1940 to return to Peggy. She was initially shocked and disbelieved. Steve then told everything about where he came from.

Steve's daughter is five years old; his son is three years old. Steve has been married to Peggy for 6 years. Steve was very happy. Now he didn`t use Steve’s name anymore to avoid confusion with Steve who is in the ice. He is now Jack Monroe, but he still has the soul of a warrior. He runs a mission to eliminate HYDRA and Nazi before it develops within SHIELD. Nevertheless, Steve's priority now is his children. Captain America persona is now changing into Nomad.

Peggy set up SHIELD with Howard Stark. Nomad works secretly under SHIELD. He is a mysterious superhero. No one knows his identity except Peggy and Howard. Steve feels he's finally back home. Everything is very familiar and comfortable. Steve also tried to track Bucky before he turned into a cruel assassin. He succeeded and now Bucky works beside him as a sidekick to Nomad. But they had to use Super Soldier Serum to recover him from injuries due to the Bucky incident that fell from the train during the war with Red Skull. Steve has everything; he's together with the love of his life and his best friend also alive and becomes a hero as it should be.

But sometimes Steve is remembering his life in modern times. He sometimes misses fast food as in modern times and how everyone treats equally regardless of race or skin color. He misses his Avengers friends. Sam, Wanda, Thor, Bruce, or even Tony who was passing away and of course Natasha. Steve paints pictures of his friends. He worries if he will forget their faces. All his paintings are stored in his house.

Steve painted one of Natasha's portraits. It is very valuable to him. Peggy once asked who the woman was, the painting looked very personal and the way he described the woman in the painting as she was very meaningful in Steve's life. Steve takes the longest time to complete the women portrait. Steve never answered Peggy's questions. Sometimes Steve wept while painting her portrait. But Steve still refused to tell who and what happened to that woman. Peggy always remembered that she knew her husband but in fact many things she didn`t know about Steve.

Meanwhile   
James Rogers and James Barnes go to Brooklyn in 1951. They stole some outfits so they seemed like fit that era. James felt uncomfortable with his clothes. Everyone looked at James suspiciously. James's hair color and hairstyle would definitely steal the attention of the people around him.

He was fortunate enough to bring with him a hundred-year-old fossil. Bucky knows all the way there and he knows where Steve will be. Bucky brings James to the bar that was often where Bucky and Steve always hang out. They met someone very familiar.

Bucky greeted the man who was trying to charm a blonde woman.

"Hey, you Casanova! We need to talk for a moment" Bucky shows a gesture to chat in a quieter place. The young man, who was initially harsh, began to change when he turned and looked at Bucky's face.

"Sorry, beautiful, I'll be back in a moment," said the dark-haired man.

James was also surprised to see the young man's face. Although the man is without a beard, he knows the man. Bucky and the man looked at each other. How can be another Bucky in this timeline? 

“Who are you?” The young Bucky ask as he pointed at his older self

“I am you but better” Bearded Bucky answers it with a smug on his face

“Where is Captain Steve Rogers?” James asking

“Who is this kid?” young Bucky asks

“Answer our question first,” Bucky tells

“Not going tell mine, unless you tell me yours,” young Bucky said as he lifts his eyebrows

James and James tell their story about time travel. The young Bucky didn`t look surprised. Because he had seen Steve from the future and save him from becoming Hydra Assassin. The older Bucky didn`t surprise that Steve will try to pull him out from the miserable life that happens in the future.

“Why do guys need to see Steve for?” Young Bucky asks while driving them to the Steve home far from Brooklyn town. 

"We believe he has something we want to look for, or he'll know where the stone is." The old Bucky replied

"So this is all because of a stone? Like Tesseract?" Young Bucky knows about a stone with unlimited power. "Steve has such a stone? He never told me about it, here he is not known as Steve, and he is now called Jack Monroe"

They arrive at a classic 50s home, it's not big and luxurious but it's a beautiful and quiet home.

"Steve? Someone wants to see you" Peggy calls Steve who is sitting 

Steve entered the living room of his home and was surprised to see the bearded Bucky sitting on his couch.

"Bucky? You're from the future?" Steve came to embrace his friend.

Although he is with Bucky in every mission he still misses a friend from his modern world. Steve sat down with Bucky on the sofa before looking at a young man sat beside Bucky.

"Sorry we have not met, I'm Steve." he reached out to shake hands

James's reaction is very difficult to describe. He took a long time before he shakes his father's hand. He used to see the older and mature version of Steve who old fashion and protective. Seeing his younger father reminds him of the time when he was a child. He literally shaking. 

"Um ..me James Ro ... You can call me James" James said before shaking Steve's hands

"Oh hey, Bucky who is he?" Steve wondered because he didn`t know who this young man was

"James, you just tell who you are," Bucky told James

"Umm I want to talk about that stone; we know you know where the Soul Stone is. We went to Vormir and we have read your notes and your painting, I know who she is" James tried to avoid telling Steve because he didn`t want to shock him. Especially Peggy was there too.

"Natasha? You know her?" Steve was astonished as to how this young man knows Natasha

"The Black Widow, she's very important to me, she is my mother," James responded 

"What do you mean, you are Natasha son? I didn`t know Nat has a son, and I know she should not be pregnant. Are you one of Natasha's orphanages?" Steve knew about Natasha having opened a nursing home for children that lost parents after Thanos.

"No, actually it was completely different stories. I am not from this world. I am from another universe. In my universe where I living in, The Avengers are living a different life. It's the same as they call the Parallel Universe. In my universe, Natasha is the mother who gave birth to me, and my dad is you” James finally reveal who he was. 

“What?” Steve reaction is priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter James anger conversation with his father.


	4. I gave everything to have her back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you so much for your amazing comments.   
> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> This chapter contains the moment you guys waiting for. Steve and James met and talk about Natasha.   
> Also the plot twist. I really hope I will get your comments for this chapter. and here we are

Steve shaved his beard, he saw a woman standing in front of his house. He looked at the woman, wearing a green jacket and a red-haired. Natasha? Steve ran out of his house and found that the lady was no longer there. He swears he must have seen Natasha. The next day he saw the woman again this time standing outside the windows. Again Steve turned and looked out the window but the woman suddenly disappeared. Steve began to doubt what he saw was probably just unimaginable in his mind. Maybe he's just dreaming. Or maybe he missed Natasha too much.

Natasha also often appears in his dream. Like Natasha sitting outside her apartment window in New York wearing a red dress. She waved at him she said something about let her go. Then she jumped off from the apartment Steve was shocked and screamed her name. Then Steve gets awake from sleep. Steve dreamed the same thing over and over again. This cause he not had enough periods of sleep and often awake in the middle of the night. Steve painted Natasha's portrait to calm his mind. She has appeared more often than ever before in his dream. Natasha seemed to try to tell him something. Is Natasha's spirit not calm? Or she's upset because Steve never got to say goodbye? Is she angry because of their unsolved feelings?

Now a young man comes to his house claims that he is the Natasha Romanoff, son. But what is crazier than this boy said he was his father. The boy looks very much like Natasha and Steve felt like him looking at himself in the mirror. The young man has the same nose and lips as himself.

Steve didn’t know how to react. Perhaps this is why Natasha haunted his dream. James told everything. Who he was, why he came and what had happened to his parents.

So you need that stone? To make another snap." Steve asked

"I came here not only for the stone, but I want to talk to you personally." James was unhappy.

Suddenly, a little boy coming and hugs Steve. He's blond and blue-eyed.

"Daddy I want you to see my toys" Steve's son tried to persuade his father

"Ian, I'll be coming in a bit ok," Steve said, touching the boy's hair

James who saw them felt disappointed. He has the right to be jealous. James still remembers how his father's threat him when was still a child. He always gave undivided attention to him. He never imagined that his father had other children than himself.

Then, the little child left.

"Maybe we need to talk elsewhere." James felt uncomfortable

Bucky let the father and son discuss in private. He brings Peggy to small talk.

"So do you think I'm the one who has changed the timeline and caused your parents to disappear?" Steve sat in front of his house

"I understand why you're doing it so you cannot let go of your past and you have the right to find happiness, but I've done research that the original timeline, Peggy Carter should be married to Daniel Sousa and have family and children. You have disrupted the flow of predetermined destiny. Why go back to the past? There is no version of you in any single timeline or dimension that chooses to leave? What went wrong Cap? How could you not see mom? Natasha is the one for you?” James use a little bit higher pitch 

"You are angry because I should marry your mother and have you? If Natasha is still alive, I might marry her. But I was only her partner, not more than that" Steve had already begun to see James's face ripple changing.

“You love her, you always tell me that. How Natasha has changed your life. But you let her go to that horrible place. You take away my life.” James denied

"James I think you've been wrong, who married Natasha is your father, I'm not your father" Steve insisted

"What you are doing now is not you, you are not Steve Rogers, my mother deserves to be happy what you are doing to her is the cruelest thing you've ever done, and you only care for yourself, I always respected you and look up to you. But I was wrong about you “James put his hands on the wall

"Do you think that I can easily forget her? I also feel hurt for losing her. Every night she appeared in my dreams. Every day I saw her. I thought I was crazy. I never thought I would lose her. She promised to meet in a minute. But I cannot see her again. I cannot say goodbye to her. I cannot thank her. If I can exchange my life to get her back I will do it. She is everything for me. Sorry, James because of what happened to your parents. I hope I can change what happened to Natasha. But I can`t "Steve said very sincerely

"What gives you the right to live? Why my mother is supposed to sacrifice for a world that does not love her back? After a long time, people will forget about her sacrifice she will be forgotten. No pictures of my mother in Avengers HQ. No grave for her. You say you love her but you lie "James failed to control his emotions and damage the wood he holds.

"James, I love her, I swear, your anger will destroy you, believe me." Steve tried to persuade the young man.

"You don`t try to advise me, as you said, you're not my father," James said and left

"Steve let him alone, he needs time to calm down," Bucky said and tried to persuade Steve

Steve tried to control his disappointment. Although James was his son from another universe. But James's words are true. Every word of James's words really hurt Steve's feelings. It was a strange feeling because he didn`t know James at all.

Steve and Bucky talk for a while

"So both James's parents are dead?" Steve asked

"It's not dead, what James says are become dust," Bucky replied

"Dust as done by Thanos?" How can someone get to collect all those six infinity stones and do another snap? "Steve began to wonder" So who's missing? "

"According to James, everybody should not be in our world, James's parents are not supposed to be married in this world, so they become victims" Bucky explained

"So if James's parents are not supposed to be together, how can he survive?" Steve doubts

"We don`t know why James is also uncertain why" Bucky is also uncertain

"But the soul stone was gone" Steve began to tell

"What? Where's the stone?" James suddenly interrupted. Because of his super hearing.

"There was a man coming in and asking for the stone, he was black-haired and his face was like a normal man," Steve explained

"So you just gave the stone to a stranger?" James did not believe it

"He's with Nick Fury, and he claims someone tries to steal the stone and it not safe here, I'm giving him because I don`t want to threaten anyone here," Steve told  
"Who's Nick Fury?" James asked

"He is the founder of SHIELD. Of course, I trust him. The man with whom he claimed he is an Avenger. His name is Quentin Beck "Steve said

"Beck? Oh no we are in trouble now. Nick Fury is not Nick Fury." James cursed a little bit

"Why?"

"Beck is from our universe he is a former Avenger, but we eliminate him because of his power manipulating people, and he can take over someone body." James panicked

"What does he want to do with Soul Stone?" Bucky asked

"If Beck is still alive, it's not good for us, we don`t who is right and who is wrong, we don`t know who we can trust.” James worried about Cassie and Morgan

Steve and Bucky say goodbye. Bucky asked Steve to go with them. But Steve says his war has ended.

Steve tried to talk to James. Although their conversation ended badly. But he really felt sorry for the young man.

"James I hope you'll be able to bring your parents back. I'm really sorry" Steve touched James's shoulders

"Captain thank you for the speech. I have something to give you." James gave Steve the card "Sorry for my words, I hope you are happy with your loved ones." James said before passing and aligning his GPS

After them, both left. Steve saw what was on the card. Steve pressed the button in the middle. It is a video recording in hologram format

A woman is laughing. Steve really knew that voice.

"Happy birthday my sweetheart,” The woman said, carrying a cake in her hand. "This is the result of your father's cooking. Do not blame me. The woman said and laughed

Natasha with a little boy. He is definitely James. The boy had a tube attached to his nose. Oh, poor boy. Steve understands that James was sick when he was a child. Like himself

"Your mother also helped to make the cake, she helped make the mess." The man said. That's Steve. He laughs before kissing Natasha, his wife. 

Steve never saw Natasha laughing so. She looks very happy. Her face tells him she has a happy life. And Natasha has it all because of him. Steve's eyes began to be watery.

"Nat I love you"

Steve remembered Natasha's words before they left for Wakanda during the war with Thanos

"If we have a kid we should name him James" Natasha suddenly tells something odd

"Why are you talking about a child?" Steve turned

"Nothing just thought of something," Natasha said before smiling

Steve wondered if she had been pregnant. Was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Everything is not real and someone comes back from death.


	5. Her Love is matchless, Her devoted is boundless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I cannot believe this happen. This fiction is the most popular story I ever have written ever! I don`t know what to say, guys. Romanogers shippers definitely the best in the world. This story is almost come to end.
> 
> Not much information about James Rogers character in the comics. So I created his character by myself. I hope you guys like his character. This is my interpretation of James Rogers character. 
> 
> In the end, I will explain why James is immune to the power of the soul stone. 
> 
> I want you guys to give feedback about James character. Drop the comment below. I`m waiting.
> 
> Here is the hardest chapter I have ever written. I`m was bad at writing an action scene. So don`t complain about it because Im still learning. Now enjoy

Jan 2043 of the future

Steve and his wife Natasha are sitting in the living room. They watch their son James video shared during his European mission.

"Hi Mummy and Daddy, I'm here in Budapest, look at Torunn, she's been sulking again, I've eaten all her pancakes, she chasing me with a sword in the hotel's lobby to the waterfall, Ha.Ha.Ha is really funny but I love to tease her It was very enjoyable. "James laughed and showed a red Torunn face

Steve and Natasha smile and laugh and say they miss him so much. 

"Mummy and Dad I miss you both, I'm coming home soon, Mummy I miss your cooking and Dad I'm looking forward to seeing you, please take care of mum. Bye, I gotta go. I love you both." James ends the live recording.

Natasha and Steve smiled and laughed at his childishness.

"Look at our son, it's the same as yours," Steve said, touch Natasha's nose. Natasha laughed before her face suddenly changed

"In the past when I was pregnant with James, I was not sure if he could live, because I was at that point, I was really afraid if I could kill him, but God has fulfilled my prayer. I never thought I able to be a mother "Natasha remembers

"Nat, the love of a mother to their child never end, until the end of life, he's a very good man and you're the one who made him now," Steve said as he stroked Natasha's hair.

"It would be good if they were alive, imagine Wanda, Sam, Bucky if they were here," Natasha said while lying on her husband's shoulders.

Natasha is preparing dinner. James will be home soon

Steve just got a shower. He found his body aching and his spirit was pulling. He knows this, he cannot believe it happen again. He knew he had to find his wife.

Nat and Steve both met and realized they were run out of time. They both hug each other before they disappeared into dust.

"James" Nat's last words

**********************************************************************

James and Bucky go back to 2043. All Avengers get the infinity stone.

"Show yourself now Beck, I know it's all just an illusion, who among you are the traitors!" James generates a shield and was ready to fight

"What are you talking about James? Calm down" Morgan was shocked by James's actions.

All Avengers are also shocked and try to calm him.

"Wait a minute, James what happened?" Sam tried to talk to the young man.

"Quentin Beck, the former Avenger has taken a soul stone, he is able to manipulate and create illusions, and he can take over the bodies of others. Well, let's stop now! Stop all this illusion Beck!” James started threatening

"Quentin Beck? Do you mean Mysterio?" Peter said "But he was a hero like I met him two years ago" Peter explained

"Peter, you're wrong about Beck, he's a bad guy, you've been deceived by him, we know him because he's our friend from our time," Cassie said. "He's been out for a long time”

"So how can we know if you are all good or bad people? We don`t know you" Falcon also didn`t know who to trust.

"This is what he wants. Beck wants us to fight each other and destroy us” James tries to convince them.

Suddenly green gas filled the room

James Hallucination

"James wakes up" James knows the voice.

"Thorunn? You're back" James kept hugging her

"James, your parents are here," Thorun told

"Mum Dad?" James ran towards his parents

"James, thank god nothing happen to you" Natasha hugged her son closely.

"Dad, what happened?" James asked because he didn`t remember anything

"James everyone has recovered, He has brought back everyone, nothing to worry about, but he's been killed when he does the snap," Steve said to calm his son.

"Who is he?" James is astonished

"Quentin Beck, he's the one who saved us all. He has eliminated the threat from other universes that are trying to destroy our world" Steve explained

"Beck? No, all of this is an illusion.” James began to realize something was wrong.

"James don`t worry, it's all right, you're safe, we're all safe." Natasha tried to calm her son.

"James looks at my face, it's ok, it's all over, your family and your friends are here. This is what you want James?" Thorun convinced James

James saw, Cassie, Morgan, Harley, Francis, Monica were all there.

"You're not real! It's all false! It`s a hallucination! Stop it all! Beck I've got you! Get out now!" James yelled

"Well you've got me, James," Beck said "You have a strong mind; you're not easy to be misled"

Suddenly James returned to the Avengers HQ's living room.

"Beck where are everyone? What are you doing to them all?" James look around

"They are all under my control; their souls are in my hand now," Beck said arrogantly

"So that's why you need the Soul Stone? to conquer the soul of all, with the power that you have that the only thing you can do?” James tried to challenge Beck.

"You have removed me from the team; you deny my rights as a hero! I am a hero! I am an Avenger!” Beck yelled

"You're trying control our mind, you make us hallucinations, you refuse to change. You're too dangerous! You're not going to be an Avenger forever!" James walked around him

"You're all jealous of my abilities! You are not equal to me! I've opened the time of the vortex now that our universe has been destroyed, now this world knows me as a hero, nobody knows who I am, they are just grateful for what is been given. They don`t know who you are, your parents don`t know you and you do not exist! " Beck said

"Beck, you're wrong, I've met my father, he knows that I exist. if I didn`t, why I'm still alive, I'm in this universe and I'm not going to stay silent. I'll make sure they know you. Now give me the soul stone and free everyone from your hallucinations” James said

"You will die today and will be forgotten forever" Beck is angry

James came close and held his shoulder tight. Beck draws James to fly with him. James beat Beck and Beck back against him. They both pounded each other until they both were thrown out of the building.

James immediately got up and attacked Beck. Beck put on the helmet and tried to make tricks for James to further hallucinate. But James knew Beck would lose in close to close fight. James is certainly a better opponent. James came leaping towards Beck. He pounds the helmet with his shield as hard as possible. Beck`s helmet is how he creates 3D illusions and deceives people around him. But the helmet does not break easily. 

James then remembered his father was has a Shield. James uses a button on his arm to call the Shield. But Beck had attacked James with an energy blast. And James was thrown away. James got up immediately, and his father's Shield came to James. Beck uses an energy blast but James uses Shield to block the energy. Beck continuously releases all energy blasts. But James was not impressed and kept coming closer to Beck.

James came in front of Beck. Beck was scared because he was not capable of injuring James. He tapped the helmet using the Shield generator in his right hand and used his father's Shield in his left hand. He knocked hard and non stop. Eventually, Beck's helmet broke out and the released green gas disappeared. All Avengers were free from his grip.

All The Avengers gathered around Beck and James. Blocked Beck from escaped.

"Beck you've lost, now leave Soul Stone out." James threatened.

"I was wrong, I'm sorry James, and he was a liar." Peter apologized to James. James is just a few years older than Peter.

"I have not yet used my strongest power." Beck released Soul Stone and grips the stone.

Soul stone is capable of controlling life and death. Beck uses the stone and pull out avenger soul out of their body. All avenger souls come out of their bodies and they are under Beck's control. Everyone except James.

"Why your soul doesn`t come out from your body? Why it doesn`t affect you?” Beck feels unhappy

Beck tried to use Soul Stone's power. Drawn the energy power from the stone use it to James. Yet it doesn’t affect James. Beck and James didn`t understand what had happened. It's like James was immune to the power of the stone.

James attacks Beck. Hitting Beck with his Shield until his fainted. The Soul Stone is detached from James's grip and releases all the Avengers’ spirit. James saw everyone had returned.

James smiled to Morgan and Cassie. They have succeeded.

"Now we have all those stones. Let's bring our parents back" Morgan excited

James took the stone and it glowed very brightly in James's hand.

************************************************************************************

James was suddenly lying on the lake. The cloud is in orange color. Where am I?

"You're in the Soul World" The child's voice astounds James. The boy stood at the end of the lake. He wore a white t-shirt and khaki pants and red shoes. 

James looked closer. The child looks familiar. He saw himself while he was still a boy.

"What has happened? who are you and how can you look like me?" James asked his younger one.

"I am you, I was born in Soul World, and my mother had sacrificed herself to save everyone after they did reverse the snap, all those who had died return, before that they were all in the Soul World. She has been pregnant when she was alive in the world, because of Thanos snap I was missing from my mother's womb, but since my mother's die from sacrifice, both of us have been trapped in here. “James explains to James

Now it is clear why James existed in two universes. His mother was pregnant before the snap occurred.

"Little James, where is your mother?" James wanted to know if Natasha was here

"You mean our mother? She`s here, but she doesn`t know who you are but she probably will know her son, but I'll bring you to her, Come with me." Little James holds James's hand and pulls him in.

James was taken to a very beautiful place. The clouds are red, white, purple, blue. There is a small house there. In front of the house, there is a waterfall.

Little James ran into the house.

James looked down the waterfall. It looks endless.

"Hello, who are you" The voice of the woman is very distinctive. James knew the voice very well. A voice that sang him a Russian Lullaby when he was a toddler. 

James turned and saw his mother still alive. She's still in her uniform. She holds the child's hand. James doesn`t know how to react. Some of the parts of him missed her so much some part of him was relieved because his mother was still alive.

Natasha saw the young man. She has never met him before. Her forehead was crimpled like she is trying to recognize something. Then her eyes grew bigger in shock and disbelief.

"You are James, you are my son." Natasha is shaking. Although she didn` know the young man. But she knows that face. Her conscience knew that he was her son. "You are so big! just like your father. You become a handsome man. You look so much like Steve" Natasha smile and come closer to really look at him.

"Mum, I came from the other universe, but no matter where I came from you are always be my mother" His mother shocked but his revelations. "Well, it`s a long story. In your universe, you die to sacrifice yourself for the soul stone. And Dad.." James said before his mother came and touched his face. Natasha held the young man's face with her palms. She could not believe that she could see her own son. He becomes a grown-up man. Natasha hugs James tightly. James felt peaceful in his mother arms. Even though she technically not his mother. But her voice is the same, her smell also the same. James looks down to his younger self and think.

But why his father didn`t know that he exists?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is immune to soul stone power because he is born in the soul world. I knew it crazy but Natasha will tell her story in the next chapter.
> 
> The next chapter: The ending


	6. See you in a minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tells James her story and her life in the soul realm. And Steve and Natasha are finally met again. But what will happen to Peggy Carter life? Well, there is a theory that there are two Steve Rogers who live in the same timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I was busy celebrating Eid Mubarak this week. And working this entire weekend. So here is the last chapter. I hope you guys will like it. I finally finish my fiction. This chapter kind of very long. Well, thank you so much for your kudos. Love you guys.

Soul World was a mysterious world. But according to a fairy tale. Souls that have been exchanged with Soul stone cannot be taken back. The dead soul will die forever. No other power is able to restore it. Even though the combination of six Infinity Stone will not change anything. But according to the ancient story, souls taken by Soul Stone can be returned only with creatures that have a pure soul. And the creature must have a blood relationship with the dead soul in the Soul world. Only pure souls can master Soul Stone's power. But the person with a pure soul is very hard to find.

"How did you come here?” Natasha talks with her son

"I don`t know, I`m not sure as the Soul Stone is in my hands, I wake up in this place” James explained.

"I am alone in this place. Sometimes there are some spirits that come and go here” Natasha explains to James. She stroked the hair of her son. Natasha saw little James playing alone. James always in his own world. Sometimes she will see James communicate with his imaginary friend. James lay on his mother's lap. They are both felt comfortable with each other. "Could you be that person?" Natasha remembered something

"What are you talking about? James asked

"There's a spirit here talking about The Master of the soul stone, they say that they can free the spirits of this world, and they can replace the spirits here, they say the masters must be those who have a pure heart." Natasha looked at James

"I don`t know, I’m not sure, I've been rude to my dad, I'm mad because he left you, he's so quick to forget you. He returned to the Second World War and married Peggy. I`m angry, I never talk like that to him "James was not sure he was a saintly man

"He deserves the happiness he is looking for, he has made a lot of sacrifices for others, and I understand why he's acting like that, why would he waiting for me?” Natasha tries to calm James "After I gave birth to you, I never saw a person so pure like you. You are a kind-hearted child, patient, and less trouble, not crying much. It still doesn`t explain why and how did you come here" Natasha said.

"I don`t think I'm special, I just want to save my mom and dad and save many people. But anyway what happened to you here? And why Dad doesn`t know about me?" James wanted to know

Natasha recalls the memory in 2018

Nat undergoes a health examination in a secret place to prevent the government from knowing where she was. She was told she was pregnant two months. Natasha thought the doctor was joking. Steve and Natasha spent the night when they had a mission in Qatar. Sam was back in America for personal matters. So only she and Steve stay at the hotel. They sleep together, and Steve certainly wants more than what Natasha can give. She was convinced that Steve had fallen in love with her. But Natasha and Steve knew it was not the right time. Natasha tried to avoid talking about it.

Then the battle took place. Natasha has planned to tell Steve. For the first time Natasha believed in family life, the baby gave her hope. Natasha needs to tell Steve after the war. But Natasha never prepares what the snap causes them. She saw people turning into dust and she starts to panic and finding the most important person in her life is Steve. She was relieved Steve was thereby holding the dead body of Vision. Natasha was disappointed because she knew they had lost. But suddenly felt something cold in the abdomen. As something has been pulled out of her body. Natasha continued to stroke her stomach and then she realized Thanos had taken it. The baby was gone, and the doctor also confirmed it. No one knows about the baby except her and the doctor. Natasha did not even tell Steve that their son was dead. Steve has lost a lot of people in his life. Losing their unborn child only makes the situation worse.

"Why did you not tell him afterward?" James looked at his mother

"It's no use anymore, the baby is gone, and if they are able to reverse the snap, it's not possible the baby can come back. When the sacrifice was needed, I knew my life was over. But it doesn`t mean that other people's lives will end. Clint owns his family, I do not have anyone. " Natasha said and she knew she was doing the right thing

"If you tell him, maybe he will not leaving, and he will not let you go to that place."

"I know. If he knew there was a baby he would have felt very disappointed and cannot concentrate on his duties as Captain. It would be difficult for him to accept that I've died. I cannot do that to him” 

James now understands how great it is to have a mother like her she is selfless. Although she and his biological mother are different people, yet their hearts are still the same people.

"I don`t know what's going on, I'm sitting alone here, and suddenly I know I'm still pregnant, maybe it's a mother's instinct, at least I'm not alone here, I know we've won. When you're born, it's a hard-to-describe the feeling, I love you since the first time I'm holding you. You look just like him” 

"And you love him," James revealed

"I thought Steve was crazy, I didn’t` deserve it, but he did tell me he loved me, but now I understand that I loved him, a long time ago. I'm aware of it after you were born, but I'm going to be here forever "Natasha is aware of the fact

"You said only the master of the soul stone that was able to set you free from this. So you think I'm The Soul stone master?"

"You were born here, technically no one was born in the soul world, and no one who still alive ever came to this soul world. And the stone you still got it?” Natasha got up

"It’s with me" James hands out the stone in his pocket. 

 

Meanwhile Avengers HQ 2025

"What happened? Where did he go?" Morgan was very desperate because James suddenly disappeared

Dr. Banner and Dr. Jane try to find where James goes. They use the tracker to search James around the world.

Suddenly, there was sound coming from the Quantum Tunnel. All Avengers gather to the tunnel

James and Natasha stood on a platform with a child.

Cassie and Morgan were relieved. But everyone was shocked to see Natasha.

"Nat?" Wanda wants to make sure what she sees is real

"Hi everyone, I know this may be very weird." Natasha didn`t know how to explain. Wanda, Sam, Hulk, and Rodney, are all very happy and come to hugs Natasha. Some of them were in tears

"But who is this little child?" Sam leans against Nat's hug.

All eyes focused on the boy. The boy was hiding behind his mother.

"Oh, he is mine, his name is James." Natasha hesitated to tell his last name. "James .. Rogers"

Everyone was shocked by the disclosure. Especially, Bruce, he looks a bit disappointed.

Natasha promised to explain everything. There are some individuals she doesn`t know. And see someone is not here.

"Where is Tony?" It is obvious that Nat doesn`t know what was happening to Stark.

Natasha learned that Tony had been killed for doing that snap. Thor had traveled elsewhere, and Clint brought his family away from the city. Natasha wept over Tony's grave. Natasha also managed to track Clint; she was united with the family. All of them are happy that Auntie Nat has returned. Little James played with Nathaniel.

James, Cassie, and Morgan go home to their universe. Carol should have to do snap to bring everyone back. They call the other Captain Marvel from their universe. They believe she is the strongest person to do the snap. Particle machines created by Shuri, Jane and Bruce managed to close the time vortex to separate the two universes. Now they will be separated forever. No one can come from another universe. It is best to avoid Beck or anyone else to do the same. 

All Avengers and gather to bid farewell to Next Avengers. Including James and his mother. James advises little James.

"I need you to take care of your mum and remember buddy, you are very strong." James hugged little James.

Apparently, little James can only communicate with James. He was just two and a half years old.

"Thank you, Mum. Well, what going to happen to you and Dad?” James hoped they would meet again

"No thanks, he has found the happiness he deserves. He's got a family of his own. I can take care of myself. Don`t worry about me. Besides I got my family back and thank you for everything James" Natasha said before holding face James and kissed his forehead.

"But you have to tell him about little James, at least he needs to know." James tried to persuade his mother

"I'll think about it later," Natasha thought if by telling Steve it would change anything?

Next Avengers say goodbye to everyone. They return to their world. And bring Beck together. He will be punished in their world.

**************************************************************************************

Natasha was reunited with old Steve. He cried when he saw Natasha in front of him.

"Nat, you're back, I'm sorry I've tried to bring you back, but I didn`t succeed, I should not let you go to that place." Steve is sobbing

"Steve you know it was destined to happen and I came here to tell you that I understand why you went to the past to live with Peggy." Natasha holds Steve's hand

"I'm supposed to live with you, I really want to invite you to live together, that's true Nat, but your loss is very painful." Steve shed tears.

"It's not your fault I know you really want to do that, I know you love me, and I love you too, and this little boy is a symbol of my love for you." Natasha showed his little boy to Steve.

"Forgive me, son, I wish we will have time together,” Steve said and hugged the little boy. Little James holds Steve's face.

**************************************************************************************

Cassie and Morgan return to their universe. But James is not yet there. Cassie and Morgan start to wonder if James might be lost. James then appears after a few minutes.

"James, why are you late? What has happened?" Cassie asked

"I've been to somewhere," James told

"Where?"

"I went to fix something"

"What have you done?

"It's a secret but I know I have to do that"

************************************************************************************************

Natasha took James for a walk in the mall. Nat wanted to find clothes for James. Nat holds James's hand and goes up the escalator. Natasha smiled as she remembered the memories of the escalator that she and Steve kissed for the first time as they ran away from the STRIKE team. When Natasha came to the children's clothing section, Nat was busy find clothes for James. Natasha looked back and found that James was not there. She looks for James, she looks left and right. She finally found him. He's in the toy section.

"James! Here you are!” Natasha hurried toward her son

Natasha finds James holding a Captain America action figure and next to him a grown man. The man was tall, brown-haired, and bearded. James giggles and was very comfortable with the man. When the man carried James and Natasha could see clearly the man's face.

"Steve?" Natasha mouths gaping in disbelief at what she saw.

"Nat, you're late, you promise to meet again in a few minutes, but you didn`t come back” Steve recounts the sad moments of his life

"Steve forgives me. You say whatever it takes.” Natasha came to Steve and saw James hugging his father. As if he knew that it was his father. He`s a smart kid, of course, he will know.

"I didn`t think you took seriously my words until you choose to sacrifice your own life, Natasha it was not supposed to end like that, I'm angry and blame myself because I let you go to that place, why did you do it, Natasha?" Steve said emotionally.

"Steve, Clint has a family, I don`t know how to deal with his family to tell that their father is dead, and I have a lot of bad records in the past, you know what I've done before," Natasha explains

"Do not go there Natasha, you are a hero, everything that happened in the past doesn`t describe who you are, I told you, I didn`t care whatever you were, I love you who are caring, loving and selfless. That's why I love you, Nat. "Steve confessed.

"Steve .." Natasha stunned she didn`t know how to respond.

"And you hide James from me, why didn`t you tell me about him, he's my son too, he's our son, I go to the hospital and find your medical records, and I know that you were pregnant. Why Natasha?" Steve was a little angry because she keeps a big secret from him

"Because you bring the compass everywhere you go, everything you do you will look at it. I think I have no place in your heart, and you are still trapped in your past. When I lost James, it would not give any difference." Natasha replied

Steve finally admitted his mistake. Natasha did say the truth.

"Nat, I`m sorry, I think our relationship is just a casual relationship, after that night, you avoiding me, you made me think I`m just one of your one-night stand and its hurt." Steve felt guilty

"Steve both of us both made a mistake, and I love you too." Natasha hugged Steve

"Nat, don`t leave me again.” Steve hugged Natasha. He really misses Natasha. Steve kissed Natasha's hair, and then kissed his son's cheek.

Steve and Natasha walked in the Mall with James. James refused to part from his father. Apparently, the toddler fell asleep on his father shoulder. 

"What about Peggy? She is waiting for you is it?” 

"Peggy? She's pass away in 2016" Steve felt weird why she ask about that

"But you are married to her right? You have two children with her." Natasha was shocked why Steve did not know anything about it?

"I'm not married to her. She's married to Danial Sousa." Steve doesn`t understand 

Natasha then thinks. Has the future changed?

"But James told me you went into the past to meet Peggy and then get married"

"James? You mean Bucky?"

"No, James, an adult he is in his 20's, he's our son who comes from the future, and he’s tall like you, red-haired, he saved me from soul realm”

"I met Peggy when I returned to Tesseract in 1970. I talked to her and said goodbye and that`s it. But I think I met the same young man you described earlier and he told me you will be back in 2025. And he asked me to look up for your medical information, he told me that you were pregnant with my child. At first, I thought he was crazy, but he said if what he said was true, I had to wait until 2025 to see you again and I did. James came to me and I know right away he is my child. "Steve explained everything

"So you really are waiting for me and you are not married to anyone?" Natasha stopped and stood in front of Steve

"Nat, if I want to get married, you're the one."

"Really, what if I did not come back and he lied about everything?"

"Nat, I'll wait for you even a thousand years. You are worth it"

Natasha chuckled with Steve's cheesy words. She likes it despite cheesy. Anything he said was he really meant it. That's why Natasha falls in love with Steve. Natasha then held Steve's face with her palm and kissed him. Steve return her kiss. The kiss is very sweet and romantic. And it happens on the same escalator.

Natasha smiled, for the first time in her life she was very happy.

"You have not answered my question yet" Steve wants to ask the big question

"What was the question?"

"Do you want to marry me?"

"If you keep that beard, I will think about it,” Natasha said as she teasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol Danvers is the strongest character in the MCU, she succeeds to do the snap and bring everyone back. Well, she is the badass! James reunited with his parents and his friends. The second snap brings everyone back including the one who disappears in 2018. So the new Avengers are back, Tony is alive and Cassie managed to take out her father from the Quantum Realm. Happy ending for everyone. Left comments below.


End file.
